El cuarto de suministros
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: One shot OQ. "El amor es el poder iniciador de la vida; la pasión posibilita su permanencia" Anónimo.


Tenía la mano debajo de la falda en el interior de su muslo desnudo, acariciándolo, se sentía incómoda cuando sus ojos se posaron con los de él, su otra mano sostenía la cabeza mientras el saqueaba sus labios, los dedos debajo de su falda avanzaban poco a poco más y más alto.

Parecía apresurado e impaciente. Ella no se quejó; ella quería esa misma medida. El espacio era poco, era imposible no tropezar con las paredes, ella apretaba sus dientes cuando él le clavaba los dedos en su piel con demasiada fuerza; era abrumador no había nada dulce en este enfoque; sólo era dura y directa.

Ella le palmeó a través del material de sus pantalones, sin intención de ir lento tampoco. Se las arregló para sacarse el cinturón y tirar el material hacia abajo ¡Mierda!; ella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Los dedos más o menos empujaron su ropa interior a un lado y se hundió en ella sin ninguna otra consideración; duele. Pero, oh dios; fue una bendición. Trató de abrir más sus piernas, pero su falda estaba en el camino; se sentía demasiado apretado. Era demasiado.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca y fueron a la garganta; mordiendo y dibujaron los bordes afilados de los dientes a través de su punto de pulso. Él gruñó malas palabras en su oído; pero por el amor de Cristo, que casi llegó allí mismo. Su voz era como una cosa viscosa oscura que se deslizó bajo su piel, hormigueo en sus terminaciones nerviosas con su intensidad.

Su falda cabalgó más y más alto y las piernas eran finalmente libres. Su ropa interior cayó con la ayuda de sus manos y se deslizó fuera de ellos. Le cogió la pierna, debajo de la rodilla y la levantó, se colocó y se sumergió en ella antes de que pudiera exhalar.

¡Mierda! esto era demasiado apresurado esto ya se sentía exageradamente intenso, excesivamente insoportables y apenas había intercambiado más de unos cuantos besos calientes. Ella terminó su pierna más estrecha en torno a él, alegre de que sus zapatos de tacón alto dejaron su otra pierna con un poco de equilibrio en el suelo. Sus manos agarraron su trasero en forma áspera y dura como él comenzó a golpear en ella. Su zapato de tacón alto se fue al suelo y ella sintió que estaba empezando perder el equilibrio con cada golpe.

Ella sopló en su cuello, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza firmemente contra el hueco de su cuello.

Él gruñó en su hombro, mordió –duro-. Ella gimió, la mitad era el dolor y la otra mitad era placer. De alguna manera ella había imaginado, si alguna vez llegarían a reunirse sería dulce hacer el amor en una cama, lento y apasionado. Esto nunca se le había ocurrido.

No había espacio entre ellos. No había manera de que ella sería pudiera ser capaz de llegar, pensó. El ángulo no era del todo correcto pero él podía sentir la tensión en su pecho contra el de ella, sus brazos manteniéndose constantes alrededor de ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro; necesitaba decirle que fuera más despacio pero sus labios capturaron los de ella antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa y no pudo descifrar la mirada, sus parpados eran pesados en sus ojos.

Él vino en medio del beso; sus labios desiguales contra los de ella, Se sentía atrapado entre oleadas de sensaciones embriagadoras, quería más, necesitaba más, pero ella no podía.

El salió de ella y ahora ambas piernas estaban en tierra firme de nuevo.

Sus ojos azules eran demasiado intensos, con cada mirada la hacía temblar, se habían separado hace apenas algunos segundos y ella ya lo quería de nuevo, quería ser una sola persona con él.

Ella estaba en medio del pensamiento, cuando él gruñó en su oído.

Fueron sólo dos palabras y ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces; se sorprendió pero ella obedeció. Dando la vuelta sintió su pecho vestido contra su columna vertebral y luego las piernas apretadas contra la de ella, robín abrió los brazos y los enrolló alrededor de ella.

Mierda, esto era más torpe y más intenso que su erección en ella. Se encontró retorciéndose en su toque, su trasero en sus caderas, en busca de más presión, más contacto.

Su boca encontró el lado de la garganta, la mordió y luego fue a su lóbulo de la oreja, su cálido aliento provocó un hormigueo.

Él gruñó blasfemias; sus dedos entrando y saliendo, un pulgar haciendo girar su clítoris en un nudo casi doloroso de éxtasis. Ella no iba a durar mucho tiempo; pensó casi avergonzado por los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Esto podría haber sido menos difícil si hubiesen estado completamente desnudos pero ella en esa fina falda de diseñador y con esa apertura en la parte inferior que cada vez que caminaba dejaba ver su muslo la hizo más que tentadora.

Ella Pensó en su ropa interior acostada en un montón en algún lugar en el suelo, la sensación de sus dedos dentro de ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se sentía aún más incómoda ahora, nada más que sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones temblorosas llenando la pequeña habitación. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de ella, húmedo y frío mientras se deslizaban por los lados de su abdomen; su propia excitación y su semen mezclados y dejando una estela a medida que arrastró sus dedos sobre su piel, debajo de la falda amontonada. Brevemente consideró diciéndole fuera para dejar las cosas pegajosas en la falda del diseñador; pero era absurdo. Sólo se reiría. Podía oler; y la hizo sentir un poco incómodo. De repente estaba contento de que ella estaba mirando a una pared blanca y no sus ojos.

Podía sentirlo contra sus nalgas, su erección era dura de nuevo, mierda pensó cuando lo sintió entrar en ella de nuevo, sus dedos la difusión y guiándose por dentro. Ella abrió las piernas para comodidad, inclinó la pelvis hacia atrás; no estaba segura de estar lista de nuevo pero su cuerpo reaccionó a él, obedeció.

Ella gimió aún más fuerte ahora; se sentía tan estimulada, más sensibilizada que la sensación de él, dura y gruesa, llenándola de nuevo la hizo estremecerse y con una contracción. Esta vez, sin embargo, era una diapositiva lenta, nada aún más tortuoso y aun así dulce en el enfoque.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de sus muslos; la estabilizó y la hacía sentir conectado a él. Ella apoyó la frente en la pared, que era genial para su piel y la hizo sentir más conectado a tierra. Ella sopló en la pared, con los labios casi tocando el hormigón.

Era un fuego lento, sintió la tensión atrapado en algún lugar en su cavidad torácica, que le dolía. Era insoportable en su lentitud. Podía sentir a sí misma entregándose a él. Sin preguntas ni pensamiento. ¡Dios!, se mecía todo contra ella, la atrajo hacia atrás, había confianza en esos deliciosos movimientos lentos; haciéndola sentir como una bola tensa, tensa de electricidad. Estaba decidido y ella podía decir que sus embestidas se miden en un ritmo pausado.

Se preguntó por qué todavía se sentía impaciente, imprudente y torpe. Ella supuso ambos fueron envueltos por la desesperación. Casi podía saborear en el aire; colgaba entre ellos, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Quizás para Olvidar que su hijo estaba gravemente herido y al borde de la muerte sintió ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en ello. Podía sentir como le picaban los ojos simplemente al pensar en el horrible día que había llevado a esto.

Ella lloraba cuando llegaba a casa. Cuando estaba sola. Ella lloraba en todo momento, esto estaba mal ella lo sabía, robín estaba ahora con Marian y ella debía respetar eso pero en esos momentos de placer, el sentirlo dentro de ella no le importaba nada.

La besó en el cuello, los labios calmados contra su piel. Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus muslos, a través de sus caderas, hasta su abdomen, debajo de la falda rebotó arriba, más arriba hasta que llegaron bajo su camisa y el encaje de su sostén. Y todavía estos deliciosos empujes lentos. Se estaba volviendo loco, se dio cuenta con un pensamiento feliz. Ella inclinó la pelvis más hacia él.

De repente quería sus labios sobre los suyos. Quería dar la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara; pero sería tan incómodo que arruinaría la sensación de vértigo que corría a través de ella. Mantuvo la cabeza todavía en la pared sus manos dejaron sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador, uno cogió su cadera para mantenerlos juntos; el otro fue a lo largo de su propio brazo. Su mano entrelazada con la de ella, con los dedos entrelazados, firme contra la pared. El gesto parecía casi dulce. Se dijo que era para aprovechar el momento, ella apretó su mano alrededor de la de él dolorosamente cuando se sintió al clímax.

Sus propias respiraciones temblorosas sonaron fuerte en la cabeza. Su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a ella, Se quedaron inmóviles por un breve momento, jadeando, cuerpos inferiores siguen unidos. Se deslizó fuera de ella y sus músculos internos se estremecieron en el movimiento repentino; sintió su calor alejándose de ella.

Luego dio un paso completamente alejado de ella; podía sentir el aire frío de repente agredirla. Se estremeció. ¿Era esto? ¿Salir solos, evitar los ojos de los demás y luego ir por caminos separados?

Se dio la vuelta, lejos de la pared. Ella estaba sólida y se recordó que debía ser de acero y que esto jamás volvería a pasar ella no debía convertirse en la amante de robín.

Se puso su ropa interior de nuevo y enderezo su falda y Se ajustó la camisa, empujándola debajo de la falda. Alisó el pelo. Sus muslos internos se sentían pegajosos pero ella lo ignoró. La piel de su estómago donde se habían arrastrado los dedos sentía pegajosa pero ella lo ignoró también.

Si hablaba, terminaría llorando, lo sabía. Ella guardó silencio, apretó los labios hasta que le dolía la mandíbula. Él parecía tan callado, sus ojos azules se pegaron a ella con algo que no podía discernir.

Ambos se veían un poco presentable, ella conjeturó, dándole una mirada independiente, Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada; lista para salir, lejos de ahí. Lejos de él.

Su mano atrapó su hombro mientras se giraba la cerradura.

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella; tan dulce y tan suave que casi la rompió. Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras sus labios dejaron los de ella; parecía casi de disculpa ahora en las profundidades de sus ojos. Se preguntó si se sentía dominado también. Ya sea que sintió esto estaba en el borde de la ruina y tuvo que salvarse de alguna manera. Ella se inclinó y atrapó sus labios; tan lento y suave.

Se separaron.

-Esto nunca puede volver a ocurrir- ella le dijo, con voz firme y sonaba como una orden. Era una orden. -No puede, en ningún caso, volver a ocurrir.

Robín sólo asintió, sabía que las palabras sobraban ellos estaban viviendo en un infierno donde el honor valía más que el amor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie por un minuto y se dijo a si misma que lo que había pasado en ese cuarto de suministros no volvería a pasar nunca más.

By K


End file.
